


We don’t have to rush when you’re alone with me

by aberdeen2024, lumchables



Series: Pizza and Cock [5]
Category: Anteros - Fandom, Crumble - Fandom
Genre: Crumble, M/M, Maybe Some Plot, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, bbys, fucking:), half assed post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aberdeen2024/pseuds/aberdeen2024, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumchables/pseuds/lumchables
Summary: it’s porn without plot. what else is there to add





	We don’t have to rush when you’re alone with me

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry if you’re crumble and you’re reading this

“Come on, Joshua. You’ll hardly be able to tell it’s there. You’ve already got a pink wig on for fuck’s sake.”

Joshua rolled his eyes. “Fine. But, you’re buying me a drink after the show tomorrow.”

A grin spread across Laura’s face as she leaned in, firmly pressing the frosted pink lipstick tip to Joshua’s upper lip. 

Slumped back onto the couch, Jackson glanced up from his phone, unaware he was biting his lip, watching as the lipstick dragged across Joshua’s lips. He fidgeted in his seat, trying to hide the fact he was just ogling Joshua in front of everyone.

 

As soon as Joshua found himself separated from the rest, Jackson grabbed his hand and yanked him across the hallway to a small supply closet. He shoved the door close by pushing Joshua against the back of it.

“Jax, what are you doing?” Joshua let out an unsteady giggle as he felt Jackson had simultaneously began sucking on his lower neck and slowly rolling his hips against the others.

“You’re so beautiful like this, you know? With the lipstick on.” Jackson’s voice muffled, lips still pressed under Joshua’s chin. 

“Oh god.” Joshua’s breath hitched as he felt teeth lightly sink into his skin. “If I would’ve known this was such a turn on, I would’ve tried it a lot sooner.” 

Jackson pulled back, smirking as he slid his hands down Joshua’s stomach and onto his belt. 

“Jax, wait....Let’s finish this at home. Doing this on my bed would be so much better than fucking in a supply closet.”

“Okay, but promise me you’ll let me put lipstick on you again.” Jackson spoke close enough to Joshua’s face for his lips to brush across his own, lipstick smearing onto his mouth.

“I promise.” Joshua kissed the boys nose before heading back to the photo shoot still wrapping up in the other room.

The drive home felt extremely long, especially for Jackson who had been snubbed of everything but a quick make out session with Joshua only an hour ago. He wasn’t used to getting turned down as they weren’t usually above hooking up in a supply closet or a bathroom maybe; basically whatever happened to be convenient at the time. But Joshua knew Jackson had been wanting to try topping soon and he didn’t want his first experience getting a dick in the ass to be in a supply closet, no matter how “surprisingly romantic” Jackson claimed it to be.

As soon as Joshua shut the door, he found himself pressed between the wall and Jackson and quickly engaged in sloppily tonguing each other’s mouths. Jackson managed to push both of them into Joshua’s bedroom, stopping when the back of Joshua’s legs hit the edge of the bed, at which point Jackson shoved him back onto the spread out comforter. 

“I’m so lucky to have you all to myself.” Jackson climbed up on the bed, hovering over Joshua as he trailed his fingers up his shirt and back down to his waist. He sat up, jamming his hand in his pocket, pulling out the frosted pink lipstick he had “borrowed” from Laura (without her knowledge, but she didn’t need to know). Joshua laid still, looking up at the boy lovingly as he meticulously ran the lipstick over his parted lips. 

“Happy now?” 

“Very much so.” 

Jackson lightly kissed the boy staring up at him, careful not to mess up his work. He pulled back and started on the buttons of Joshua’s shirt, leaving a trail of kisses down his chest with every button undone. 

No longer than five minutes had passed before Jackson had worked Joshua’s pants down his legs and his own shirt was slung over the back of a chair, tossed aside, no longer acting as a barrier to Joshua’s wandering hands and Jackson’s bare chest. 

Jackson felt confident in himself. It definitely wasn’t their first time together, but it was his first time being the more dominant one. He wanted to prove to Joshua that he would be able to turn him into a whimpering mess just as easily.

Laying directly under the younger boy, Joshua stared back at Jackson with a needy and very innocent look to him, making Jackson only more eager to fuck him. He lifted up one of Joshua’s legs by the ankle so he would able to position himself, kneeling against him. Jackson leaned forward to plant a kiss on Joshua’s stomach, all without breaking eye contact. Joshua’s eyes wandererd up to the ceiling, lingering there until he felt a sudden tightness followed by a jolt of elation as Jackson, holding onto his hips, gently pushed forward. He once again opened his eyes to Jackson’s sea green gaze focused on him and right at that moment a wave of impassionate need hit him dead on.

Jackson could tell Joshua was getting impatient as he began rocking his hips closer to Jackson’s in an attempt to increase speed and friction.

“Don’t even think about trying any of that. We’re gonna do this at my pace. I’m going to work you slowly until you can’t take it anymore, just like you do to me.” Jackson pressed his hand down on his hip, holding it steady to the bed, as Joshua shot him a pitiful look.

Jackson maintained a steady motion of thrusting in and easing himself out, picking up the pace every so often just to hear in his moans how increasingly worked up Joshua was getting. As soon as Jackson could tell that he was close, he pulled back and leaned down to lightly run his tongue along the length of his dick. Joshua tangled his fingers in the boy’s hair, his other hand gripping at his shoulder, basically grabbing anything he could to stabilize him.

“Cum for me, baby.”

That’s all it took for Joshua to finally give in.

Jackson peered upwards watching his delicate facial features tense up, short and sudden breaths being the only thing he could manage out of his frosted pink lips before he suddenly began jerking his hips upward, his stomach being covered by the warm, wet discharge.

Jackson ran his fingers along Joshua’s torso, soothing him as he came down from his climax. The older man reached over and tenderly took Jackson’s hand into his own, wanting to have some kind of comforting feeling after not only the physical aspect of penetration, but also the emotional aspect. He really could see just how stunning the boy was. After experiencing his gentle, yet almost lecherously dominant side, he couldn’t help but fall deeper in love with him with every soft gaze and deliberate touch. He desperately needed to be held. Jackson could tell by the wanting pull on his hand. In response, he crawled upwards to lay next to Joshua, placing his head on the pillow beside him.

“You did so well, baby boy.” Jackson tenderly pushed Joshua’s hair out of his eyes with his thumb. 

Joshua could only manage grinning back in response, his eyelids fluttering closed, as Jackson simultaneously pulled him into his neck. He brought his hand up to his mouth, softly kissing Joshua’s hand still enclosed in it, as he listened to his breathing slow more and more until he was finally asleep. Jackson kissed his forehead one last time before falling asleep himself, finally feeling the most emotionally connected to Joshua that he ever had, and very possibly more in love with him than ever.


End file.
